Down on the Farm/List of Episodes
Rules *Each season has exactly thirteen episodes. *This show is rated TV-14. As such, don't add over-mature themes such as sexual themes, extreme profanity, intense violence, or any other types of explicit content. *No changing premises of other created episodes unless everyone agrees on it. *Avoid repeating episode ideas. *Don't start plot arcs without the permission of users involved. *To prevent spamming episodes that are half created or will never be created, don't start another season until one season is entirely finished. *Focus on one episode at a time. Wait until an episode is fully finished before moving on to the next one, or else we'll be stuck on which ones to edit, and we'll likely get burnt out. Seems like that's what happened with The Bunkest. *If you want to discuss episode ideas, place them here. If the idea is not approved by anyone working on the show, then don't make the episode. Simple as that. Season One Meteor Mashed A meteorite crashes into Madi's shed, and she plans to sell it for money, not realizing that it's frozen human waste from a plane. Solo Donkey Fred is tired of being bothered by the others, so he runs away from the farm. Lucky Cap Rheneas has a yard sale and sells various items, and Madi gets a golden bottle cap that brings her good luck. Tinder Farmer Wanting a boyfriend, Madi gets a Tinder account and finds a boyfriend named Leon Litleo, but she finds out he isn't what he seems. The Bulldog Gang Brutus joins a gang of bulldogs, who use him to kidnap Madi. Three Little Fatsos The Three Little Piggies have been overeating and growing fat, and Madi and her farm animals have to get them to lose weight. Wasp Nest! An evil wasp named Spike and his minions have made a nest at the barn, and Madi has to get rid of them. Three Farmers and a Kid Madi visits the Eevee twins, who keep a baby goat inside the house. I'm Feeling Fine, Okay? Madi comes down with a pounding head and a fever, but she tries to go on through her day. The other animals don't believe her, though... Trivia *This episode is based off of real-life experience that Madi had. The weekend before Thanksgiving Break 2018, Madi also had a pounding head and a fever and tried to go on through her day. Cock-A-Doodle-Don't Koko gets a sore throat, and she is unable to crow. Missing Papa John When a barn cat named Barney shows up, Papa John spends lots of time with him, and less time with the animals. Horsing Around Wolfie's horse and Fred share a rivalry with each other, so they decide to race. You won't believe the winner... A Farmer, A Sheepdog, and Two Neighbors Walk Into a Campsite In this one-hour special, Madi, Brutus, Rheneas, and Cameron go on a camping trip in Fishlake National Forest. Madi has a fear of being in the woods. Trivia *Outside of the United States, this is aired in two parts. Category:New pages that didn't have categories for the shortest time Category:Down on the Farm